


Beer, Men and No Singing

by misura



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Hurt/Comfort-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not very good with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer, Men and No Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sildominarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/gifts).



The thing about Sam is that he's really a ladies' man kind of guy. That's not to say Michael has some misguided idea about Sam being secretly straight (the jury's still out on whether Sam is actually bisexual, or just really easy when there's booze and money to be had) but rather that Sam's strength lies with women.

Give Sam a crying woman and he'll deal with her. Make her stop crying. Get her to give him first a smile and then whatever information they're looking for at any given moment.

Give Sam an injured _guy_ , on the other hand and - well.

“How 'bout a nice beer?”

It's not that Michael wants to be coddled, he tells himself. Sam probably knows that, knows him well enough to not even offer. Sam's being supportive here, by being totally _un_ supportive.

“Not right now.”

“Okay, man. Your loss.” Sam takes a swig from his own bottle. Michael thinks his hands may be shaking a little. The sight of a lot of human blood has that effect on people sometimes, although he'd have thought Sam was made of tougher stuff than that. “And I guess sex is out of the question, too.”

Michael experimentally moves his legs. “My guess would be that your guess is wrong.” Too many painkillers would leave him dazed for hours - sex will bring on the endorphins without too many lingering side-effects or impaired judgment. It's not a bad idea, provided Sam takes things nice and easy.

This being Sam, that seems pretty much a given.


End file.
